Diskusjon:Episodeguide sesong 30
Om episodeguiden, sesong 30 Chrissepia skriver referater på mandager og torsdager, mens Ditter skriver på tirsdager og onsdager. Det er greit å ha et fast system på dette, så slipper vi problemet med at flere skriver referat samtidig, eller at det ikke blir skrevet noe referat i det hele tatt. Vi har selvsagt ikke noe monopol på å skrive episodereferater, så hvis det er noen andre som kunne tenke seg å skrive, er det bare å gi beskjed her. --Ditter (diskusjon) okt 31., 2013 kl. 19:13 (UTC) ::Flott at dere har fast rutine på det, bra at det blir skrevet. Jeg tar nå til og skrive hvis det ikke er blitt skrevet på noen dager, men fint om dere gir beskjed om dere ikke har anledning eller blir borte noen dager slik som du har gjort under her ditter.--Torfje (diskusjon) okt 31., 2013 kl. 19:34 (UTC) :::Jeg pleier å gjøre som Torfje, nemlig å skrive hvis jeg ser det har gått flere dager uten at det har blitt skrevet noe. Men greit å vite hvem som skriver når :) --Chartah (diskusjon) okt 31., 2013 kl. 19:48 (UTC) ::::Ja, tenkte det var greit at det står her, selv om de som er aktive her sikkert har lagt merke til hvordan rutinene er. --Ditter (diskusjon) nov 2., 2013 kl. 11:45 (UTC) ::::: Beklager for mangel på episoder i forrige uke, men var uten pc mesteparten av uken. Tusen takk til dere som fylte ut! :D 84.202.210.153 nov 4., 2013 kl. 18:24 (UTC) Hei, kan noen fylle ut dagens episode? Ligger etter med episoder pga skolearbeid. Mvh Chrissepia. :Da var det gjort! :) --Chartah (diskusjon) nov 21., 2013 kl. 20:37 (UTC) Generell diskusjon omkring episodeguiden Jeg har ikke mulighet til å legge ut referat for onsdagens episode før over helgen, men noen andre må gjerne legge ut referat. --Ditter (diskusjon) okt 1., 2013 kl. 22:11 (UTC) :Hei! Grunnet intens jobbing med særemne ligger jeg etter med episoder, kan noen fylle ut mine dager (mandag og torsdag) ut året? :-) Chrissepia. ::Hvis ingen andre vil kan jeg godt skrive mandag og torsdag (som jo er siste uke). Er det noen som kan legge ut referat for gårsdagens episode? Jeg husker rett og slett for lite nå over et døgn etterpå. --Ditter (diskusjon) des 6., 2013 kl. 23:49 (UTC) :::Oj, sorry. Trodde det var Chrissepias dag i dag, så jeg skrev inn i dag. Bare å endre det om noen mener det trengs :) --Chartah (diskusjon) des 10., 2013 kl. 18:23 (UTC) ::::Jeg skrev noen stikkord som jeg pleier mens jeg så på nå nettopp, så jeg legger til noe. Det skjedde jo en del detaljer om bildet i dag, som er verdt å ta med. --Ditter (diskusjon) des 10., 2013 kl. 18:30 (UTC) Noen som vil skrive episodeguide på tirsdager og onsdager? Hei. Jeg har bestemt meg for å gi meg med å skrive episodeguide. Både i april 2011 og august 2012 ga jeg meg også, men fordi ingen andre ville skrive endte det opp med at jeg fortsatte fordi jeg syntes det ville være dumt hvis vi fikk huller i en episodeguide som er så fyldig gjennom alle sesongene. Men denne gangen vil jeg uansett ta en pause. Derfor håper jeg det er noen som har lyst til å overta med å skrive episodeguide på tirsdager og onsdager? Det klart beste er å få et fast system på dette, slik at vi til en hver tid vet hvem som skriver. Jeg skal ikke utelukke at jeg kan skrive episodeguide igjen senere, men nå tar jeg uansett en pause. Det betyr ikke at jeg kommer til å slutte å bidra her. Det har jeg ingen planer om. Men denne faste jobben to dager i uken tar jeg en pause fra. --Ditter (diskusjon) des 30., 2013 kl. 16:04 (UTC) :Jeg kan godt tenke meg å gjøre det jeg :) --Chartah (diskusjon) jan 1., 2014 kl. 16:06 (UTC) ::Kjempefint! --Ditter (diskusjon) jan 1., 2014 kl. 23:44 (UTC) ::: Kunne du tenke deg å overta mandager og torsdager også? Blir et krevende halvår for meg, og kommer til å bli liggende etter med episoder, som gjør det vanskelig for meg å skrive episodeguider til riktig tid. - Chrissepia. :-) ::::Hvis Chartah føler det blir for mye så kan godt jeg skrive mandag og torsdag.--Torfje (diskusjon) jan 4., 2014 kl. 12:23 (UTC) :::::Kjempefint hvis du kan gjøre det, Torfje! :) Føler to dager i uka er nok for meg!! --Chartah (diskusjon) jan 4., 2014 kl. 14:52 (UTC) :::::: Supert! Takk! :-) - Chrissepia ::::::: Da gjør jeg det. Flott. Må bare nevne for andre som er inne her og leser at de er hjertelig velkommen til å skrive de og hvis de har lyst, er ikke slik at vi har monopol på å skrive episodeguide. Alle monner drar :)--Torfje (diskusjon) jan 4., 2014 kl. 23:26 (UTC) :::::::: Enig med deg, Torfje :) --Chartah (diskusjon) jan 4., 2014 kl. 23:42 (UTC) ::::::::: Jeg har så sinnsykt mye å gjøre denne uka, og ligger allerede bakpå med et par episoder å se. Torfje, kunne du skrevet referat fra episoden i morgen og onsdag denne uka? Regner med å være ajour igjen til neste uke! :) --Chartah (diskusjon) mar 3., 2014 kl. 22:38 (UTC) :::::::::: Det kan jeg gjøre. :)--Torfje (diskusjon) mar 4., 2014 kl. 13:51 (UTC) ::::::::::: Supert! :) --Chartah (diskusjon) mar 4., 2014 kl. 22:31 (UTC) :::::::::::: Har igjen sykt mye å gjøre denne uka. Har derfor ikke fått sett noen episoder siden før påske. Fint om noen gidder å skrive mine episodeguider for i går og i dag! På forhånd, takk! :) --Chartah (diskusjon) apr 23., 2014 kl. 18:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Ligger litt etter jeg også, men tenker å se ukas eps i helga, så kan sikkert fylle ut for deg da :)--Torfje (diskusjon) apr 24., 2014 kl. 17:45 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Torfje: Fint hvis du kan fortsette å skrive mine episodeguider frem til sommerpausen, da jeg ser jeg rett og slett ikke kommer til å komme ajour med episoder på lang tid ennå... Takk! :) --Chartah (diskusjon) mai 4., 2014 kl. 22:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: I fix ;)--Torfje (diskusjon) mai 5., 2014 kl. 19:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Supert! ;) --Chartah (diskusjon) mai 6., 2014 kl. 21:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Bra, Torfje :) --Ditter (diskusjon) mai 6., 2014 kl. 22:56 (UTC)